Liz's Dream
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Liz's is dreaming about Tobey and herself battling Wordgirl. Will Wordgirl save the day?


Okay story 10 wow! I can't believe this. I know some of you readers asked me. If Liz loved Tobey as a cousin or as a crush. I'm not going to reveal that at this moment, but when you read this story that question will soon be answered. Also I own nothing now for my story.

Liz's Dream

After a long day of trying to take over the school and getting bullied by Tobey again Liz decided to get some sleep. So she went to bed and started dreaming. Suddenly she was standing on top of a building and Tobey was right next to her and he was evil laughing….

Tobey: MWAHAHAHA! Isn't it great Liz? Those fools think they can out run my robots.

Liz: Uh-huh. So does that mean we win this battle?

Tobey: Well… Almost we still have to teach Word girl a lesson.

Liz: You mean that stupid super hero? I can't stand her.

Tobey: Why?

Liz: Oh never mind….. Oh great here she comes with that stupid sidekick.

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!

Tobey: Liz, I'll take care of the hero and you take care of that sidekick {ahem!} ROBOTS ATTACK!

Liz: Okay Tobey.

Wordgirl: Okay Huggy lets do secret plan number 408 {tosses Huggy toward the robot, but Liz catches him and wraps her arms around him}

Liz: Aw! Your monkey is so cute. Uh.. I mean stupid little sidekick {throws him back at Wordgirl} Here take him he is ugly.

Wordgirl: Wait you just said he was cute.

Liz: Uh…. Who?

Wordgirl: My sidekick who else?

Liz: Oh never mind.

Wordgirl: Okay…. Huggy lets try secret plan number 300 {Wordgirl takes down two of the fifty robots while Huggy tackles Tobey}

Tobey: Liz do something….. NOW!

Liz: Okay! Okay! {flies toward Wordgirl and slaps her}

Wordgirl: OW! Liz that hurt!

Liz: It's supposed to. {slaps her again}

Wordgirl: OW! THAT DOES IT LIZ! {slaps her face repeatedly}

Wordgirl and Liz start having a slap fight.

Wordgirl: OW! Liz Why do hate me so much you never told me.

Liz: OW! Like I'm supposed to say it while I'm fighting you.

Wordgirl: OW! Well Why not? You know your dreaming so if you say it I'm not going to know unless you tell me in reality. {stops fighting for a second}

Liz: Hmm….. That is true…. Oh alright the truth is I'm jealous of you okay?

Wordgirl: I don't understand….

Liz: I have a….. uh…..

Wordgirl: You have a what?

Liz: {starts getting angry} I have a crush on Tobey okay! I'm jealous that he likes you. That's why I hate you and that's why I let Tobey pick on me. When he picks on me I feel like I'm getting his attention.

Wordgirl: ,but your cousins true your not "related through the veins", but it still wrong and I can't believe you like Tobey out of all the people. HAHAHA! That's so stupid. {continues laughing}

Liz: I'm not proud of it okay! You don't have to laugh at me for it! {starts crying}

Wordgirl: Look if you truly like him you should tell him.

Liz: Okay. HEY, TOBEY I LOVE YOU!

Tobey: {still wrestling Huggy} LET GO OF MY REMOTE! {snatches the remote} AH HA! Wait, Liz did you say something?

Liz: Oh never mind….

Tobey: {shrugs} ROBOTS ATTACK!….. AGAIN!

Liz: {sigh} Oh well I'll tell him later.

Tobey: {looks at Liz} Tell me what?

Liz: That I love…. {before she could finish Wordgirl toke down the rest of the robots}

Tobey: NO! MY ROBOTS! LIZ YOUR WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HER!

Suddenly Tobey's mom shows up and pinches Tobey's ear

Tobey: OW! MOTHER THAT HURTS! {goes off screen}

Liz: {smirks} 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.…..

Tobey: {runs up to Liz} Liz wipe that look off your face right now!

Liz: {frowns} {moves her hair so Tobey can put the necklace around her neck} {screen goes black} {thoughts} Here comes Tobey's foot kicking my butt repeatedly {aloud} OW! OW! OW! OW! {small smile} {screen goes back to normal} I learned my lesson Tobey.

Tobey: GOOD! {pulls Liz's hair}

Liz: {smiles} {thoughts} {sigh} I maybe sore, but I still love it when he does this {aloud} OW! OW! OW! {goes off screen}

Wordgirl: How does she not see that he's just using her, because she has super powers? {Huggy just shrugs} Oh well I think it's best just to leave her alone and let her be happy I guess. {Huggy nodded}

Suddenly Liz woke up, then headed to Tobey's room

Liz: Tobey get up.

Tobey: {wakes up and is angry at her for waking him up at 2:30A.M.} WHAT DO WANT LIZ? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP. THIS BETTER BE GOOD.

Liz: Uh… good morning and… uh I love you.

Tobey: Whatever. {goes back to sleep}

Liz: {heads back to her bed and before she went to sleep she thought of the dream she just had and thought was Wordgirl right? Has Tobey been using me this whole time? Hmmmm… Nah!} {she smiles and goes back to sleep}

Well there you have it Liz does love Tobey, but he doesn't care.


End file.
